fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Link (Overwatch)
Link ''(リンク) is the first revealed character in the upcoming ''Overwatch X Nintendo ''video game for the Wii Mii. He is a melee Attack character, with average speed, agility and strength, and a fine 200 HP. Unlike most other Attack characters, Link utilizes a single defensive ability (''Bomb). He is a great all-around attacker and is a counter to archenemy Ganondorf, who is another melee character in the Tank class. Backstory Link is a legendary defender, primarily of the kingdom of Hyrule. While he has a certain time conundrum in that his history spans across several age ranges, in every iteration of himself he has proved to be just as powerful as ever. Foremost, Link is trapped in a somewhat eternal conflict with his aforementioned archenemy Ganondorf, who is practically hellbent on retrieving the powers of the Triforce, which Link inherits. Through his battles Link has shown that he is a true force to be reckoned with; a perfect candidate for war in any situation, if you'd like to look at it that way. One day, Ganondorf stole the eternal power of the Triforce, wrapping the kingdom of Hyrule in another conflict. When Link was sent to defeat the evil beast, he received more than he ever bargained for, getting beat into a sacred statue (which was indirectly destroyed by the blast). Ganondorf eventually fled the scene, leaving Link in a state of befuddlement in regards to his foe's whereabouts. Once Link began searching, however, he came across a young, slightly annoying fairly named Navi. While Link was resistant to conversing with Navi, he eventually gave in and heard her tales of witnessing war. The war was approaching Hyrule, and Ganondorf was to return with a fleet. Link could not let this happen, but to face the fleet alone would be too much of a challenge -- with the power of the Triforce in Ganon's hands, anything can be nearly impossible. Link decided to instead travel to the Azulian Space Preparation Station ''a few miles out, where his aquantince ''Samus Aran ''was stationed for battle preparation. Link told Samus of what he had heard, and Samus's first reaction was to contact the highest authorities. However, Link suggested that the fleet would be too much for any authorities of any skill. Link was, of course, suggesting that he and Samus take the problem into their own hands. Being a little egotistical with her proud space work at the time, Samus decided to take a day to battle the fleet and be done. Her lasers, she reckoned, were effective enough to do the job singlehandedly. When Link and Samus eventually crossed paths with Ganon, they were met with more than even Link had expected. Two terrifying villains stood beside Ganondorf -- these being ''Bowser ''and the mythical ''Hades. Link and Samus attempted to fight, but to no avail. They fled before the villains got the better of them. Upon returning to the space preparation station, Samus explained that no small number of people was going to defeat the enemies they encountered. A team needed to be put together, powerful enough to overwhelm the villains and retrieve the Triforce. This was the beginning of the Overkill Initiative, jumpstarted by Samus and Link. Abilities Primary Fire - Master Sword Link swings his powerful melee weapon, the Master Sword. He can do this in very quick succession with little to no repercussions; however, he must take in his backsides being very exposed during frontal assault. Every swing deals 40 damage to opponents, which comparatively is an acute amount -- but, with Link's speed and agility capabilities, any skilled player will be able to exploit the Master Sword. The ammo is infinite. Secondary Fire - Offensive Dagger Link quickly pulls out an arsenal of daggers, which he can then throw in quick succession. This attack does minimal damage to opponents (20-30 damage depending on range, closer range does less damage), but is very useful in situations where Link cannot engage in close quarters combat. Link can throw 24 daggers nearly non-stop before having to endure a relatively slow reload. Primary Special - Strike Link zips 8 meters forward, posting his sword forwards as he does. This special is primarily used for movement purposes, to escape 1v1s with inevitably bad endings. However, it can also be used as a precarious way to damage enemies, as it can deal a good 50 damage with direct hits. Keep in mind, a direct hit is hard to land, so aim carefully. The cooldown is 8 seconds. Secondary Special - Bomb Link pulls out a bomb that is set on a time limit immediately after it is pulled out. Link can hold this bomb in his hand for as long as he wants, but no matter what, it will explode after 5 seconds, so being quick with the bomb is key. Enemies caught in the blast can be damaged anywhere between 100-150 damage depending on range. As such, this special is an excellent counter for turrets, traps or sticky bombs. The cooldown is a frightening 10 seconds, so use this wisely. Ultimate - Triforce Link slams his Master Sword into the ground, generating a Triforce of light on the ground. Any opponents caught in this decently sized blast will immediately be whisked up by Link. Link will then gain the ability to combo every opponent at once before delivering an always-fatal finishing blow. An entire team can be affected by this Ultimate, which is a scary thought -- however, Link can always be eliminated during his combo, so this Ultimate has a high-risk, high-reward. The damage charge for the Ultimate is 2,000 damage. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Males